The Awkward Girls With Boys Names
by ThatUncoolKid
Summary: So, we've all heard these generic OC fics. But in real life, there is hardly ever a happy ending. So what about the unknown, maybe average looking, slightly bigger, not so bright, or pimply girls, who never get their high school happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**The Awkward girls with boys names**

_So, we've all heard these generic OC fics; New hot girl at Spencer, one of the sons of Ipswitch falls for her, turns out she has powers too, everyone lives happily ever after, blah blah blah. But in real life, there is hardly ever a happy ending. And while say, Reid, is chasing the hottest transferee ever, what about the unknown, maybe average looking, slightly bigger, not so bright, or pimply girls, who never get their high school happy ending? This is Charlotte Harris and Eloise Hancock._

-.-

I'm Charlotte; call me Charlie. I'm short. 5'2 to be exact. It especially sucks since I'm a senior in high school and people mistake me for a 12 year old. I'm not fat, not skinny. I have curves, and a few parts of my body are a bit meatier than I'd like, but hey, no one really _loves_ their body. I have glasses. Wooh, bring on the nerd comments. I have short hair. Joy, bring on the lesbian rumours. I don't consider myself ugly or anything, though. I'm not hot, gorgeous, or even beautiful. I just have a certain prettiness about me. Or so I'd like to think. I think that's about it…oh yeah, I have also never had a boyfriend, kissed a guy, and I am pretty much in love with Caleb Danvers. Fuck.

BEEP. BEEP. WAKE THE FUCK UP. BEEP.

I hate alarm clocks. I got up from my shitty single bed in my shared dorm, and lazily grabbed a glass of water and threw it on my room mate. For such a bubbly person, she is horrible in the mornings.

"Wah-" bang. She landed on the floor…oops. It's okay, she'll forgive me for that one on about 10 minutes. While I grabbed my stuff for a shower, she laid there and mumbled profanities into the floor.

"Come on _Eloise, _unless you want to shower with whores, we need to go now" At that she jumped up, grabbed a towel and used her little energy to try and hit me. It was barely a slap, and I just laughed at how pathetic she was in the morning.

Now since I'm not going to describe us having our showers, I might as well tell you about Eloise. She's my best friend and room mate. Everyone calls her Louie though, because according to her, 'the name Eloise is too girly.' Yeah, noticed she's a tomboy yet? She sits like a guy, she eats like a guy, she talks like a guy, she beats up guys like a guy…and all In a skirt. Pretty badass, if you ask me. Oh right, appearance. You wouldn't think it as I have just described her, but she is _shorter than me. _SHORTER THAN ME ! She has curly hair. She hates it. I mean, I'm going to be honest here, it isn't the greatest. But nothing about us is really 'great'. That's why we are the unknown, weird misfits. Not the hot transferees who get the perfect guy. We are both pale, and although we don't look the same, apart from her whole tomboy personality, we are like two peas in a pod. Joined at the hip. Hell, our personalities have started to rub off on each other. We know what the other is thinking. Kind of handy, really. Now, back on to the story !

After our showers, we got dressed into uniforms. Let's just say, the teachers don't take to kindly to the way we wear our uniforms. We get told off…A LOT. I wear mine to the rules, just not as uptight as the real nerds. The shirt is a bit looser, and I cut my skirt shorter. The thing that pisses off the teachers is how much jewellery I wear. I'm artistic, so I wear lots of abstract stuff. What can I say, I like unique things. And as for Louie, well, let's just say she does the whole 'punk rock' thing. She wears a very short skirt, her is shirt completely untucked, no blazer, tie hanging loosely over her not-so buttoned up shirt, over the knee socks, a bandana around her wrist ala Joan Jett, lots of black, and a nose ring to top it off. What can we say, we like being different.

First class: Advanced English with Louie.

"Today, as you all know and should have studied for, we are having a test. And, if Miss Harris would stop chewing gum in class, we can start" I muttered 'bitch' under my breath to Louie, but apparently I didn't mutter quiet enough.

"Detention after class, Miss Harris!" Our new professor said angrily. God, she is a bitch. Louie looked at me, more pissed off that I got detention than I was. About halfway through the test, Louie cleared her throat and started talking. Very loudly.

"Alright, so the answer to question 1 is No, question 2 Is Shakespeare, 3 Is Charlotte Bronte, duh-"

A voice bellowed from the front of class, "Miss Eloise Hancock! DETENTION! NOW!" I love the Louie always has my back. If I get detention, she gets it on purpose. Wait, Professor Bitchy McBitch Bitch is looking at me, ready to kill. Oh no.

"And Miss Harris, you can serve your detention now. The two of you just get out of my classroom." As we walked out, I caught a glimpse of prince Caleb. I think I drooled a little. But of course, as usual, he was with his amazing girlfriend, the hot new transferee, Sarah Wenham. SHIT CRAP FUCK !

I Suppose not being noticed, even when making a scene in class, comes with the territory of being the awkward girls with boys names. We'll try again tomorrow.

-.-

**Okay, awesome.I wrote this in about 20 minutes because i can't sleep. It's shit, but i'm posting it anyway. Like it? tell me. Don't like it? No need to flame. If i don't get any reviews, i doubt i'll continue, it's just a bit of messing around. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Awkward girls with boys names**

So, if you'd have bothered to read last chapter, you will have remembered I said, "We'll try again tomorrow." Oh, well that we did. We certainly did.

Tuesday Morning, same old routine. Wake up. Curse alarm clock. Throw water on Louie - You'd think that girl would have gotten a water proof blanket or something after three years of being splashed every morning - argue with Louie pathetically. Shower at some ludicrous time in the morning to avoid the rush of naked sluts in the showers. You get the picture. And thank god I don't have to describe Louie and I in this chapter again. See how much easier it is when you already know who I'm talking about?

[Nothing interesting happened till third period, so I'll save you the boredom.]

Third period: Biology with Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, and Tyler Simms. So, basically that's Biology with no friends.

Okay, I bet you're all thinking, "she's going to be put as a lab partner with Caleb. Duh" Wrong. This isn't my fantasy, honey, this is reality. My real lab partner for today? Aaron Abbot. Okay, not too bad. You know why? Because he will hit on anything with a vagina. Check. And we all know the 'sons of Ipswich' despise him, equalling this equation: Aaron hits on Charlie. Sons of Ipswich save the day. Caleb notices Charlie. A happy, happy ending.

Aaaand I'm slapped back to reality again. Yes, _slapped_. Right on the ass. By Aaron's hand.

"Hey gorgeous" Aaron's hand lingered just a little too long, which gave me time to make a scene.

"HANDS OFF, ABBOT" I said rather loudly. Okay, really loudly. Directed at the table to my left, where Caleb sat. And guess what, her took his hand off my ass and looked away from me. No, no, no. Aaron Abbot does not give up. He can't.

And he didn't. False alarm, people. About an hour into the lesson, when we got up and actually had to do some practical work, _the hand_ returned. On my boobs, on my ass, on my waist, on my…fuck it, I'm not Dr. Seus. My point is, he was trying real hard to cop a feel. And then, there it was, what I'd been waiting for all lesson. The whisper.

"Hey babe, wanna catch up later, if you know what I mean?" He kissed my neck. Motherfucker!

"NO AARON, I DO NOT WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU" Now that, that one was a yell. A sea of heads turned around to face us faster than the speed of light, including Caleb's. Success! Hang on, why are people going back to their work and not caring? Ah fuck.

You have to admit, I nearly had that one….but wait, there's more! Aaron layed off me for rest of the lesson, but after class, Testosterone said one last goodbye.

"Charlotte, babe, come on. Tonight. You and me" The hand slithered around my hip once again, and this time I struggled to get his hand away. Just as he went in for the ass grope, he got punched in the face.

By who, By who? You ask. Was it me? No. Then who is this heroic savoir of mine? WAS IT CALEB? ….No. Just Louie.

"I was…in the neighbourhood" she sad secretively to me.

"Louie, hun, that only works when you are a superhero"

"Maybe I am" wink.

"I mean _In costume_" I said sarcastically. She mock frowned.

Oh right, Aaron Abbot. Yeah, he was pretty much out cold. After Louie and I's little superhero moment, we were, again, snapped back to reality.

Even though her hand wasn't in best shape, a little bruised and sore (well what do you expect? The girl is tiny, and she knocked out Aaron Abbot, a big dude), she was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Kira Snider, who also happened to be walking by the same time as Louie was, then had a freak out. Nothing too major, just a bit of weeping (hell I never thought I'd actually use that word in my life..), gasping for air, being all dramatic and running off to find the nearest teacher. Nearest Teacher? Louie and I need to get out of here!

As Louie and I turned to walk _very quickly _away, we almost walked into _The sons. _Um, orgasm anyone? …Right, so Louie and I standing in close proximity, and facing, the Sons of Ipswich.

"You guys okay?" Caleb asked smoothly. And, you'll all be happy to know, I did not faint. Whoo! …I just kind of awkwardly nodded and mumbled, 'yeahkthanks'. Hey, it's still better than fainting.

"hah, nice hit!" Reid Garwin said as he smirked at the sigh of Aaron unconscious. Reid held out his fist to Louie (you know, like a fist bump). Unfortunately, Louie stared at him, rather coldly, and walked off. I followed.

Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you guys, Louie has a giant crush on Rein Garwin, Which made this situation 1000x worse.

"I PANICKED! I PANICKED I PANICKED I PANICKED! Argh! He will think I am some random, stuck up bitch who wouldn't even give him a fist bump, a fucking fist bump…" She went on for hours. Literally hours. And you guys thought I was bad. I have to hand it to the girl though, she did kind of blow it this time.

We both got a sentence from our school-celebrity-crushes, managed to knock Aaron Abbot out, and squirm out of any trouble regarding the Aaron incident. Pretty FUCKING AWESOME day if you ask me.

:3

_Hi. So, it seems i only write this fanfic when i am dead tired. I've been putting off writing this chapter since i posted chapter one, and when I woke up at 3 am this morning i couldn't sleep. So what do i do ? I write fanfition. Awesome sauce. _

_Now, i assure you i am not trying to be modest or something, i totally agree that this chapter is shit. Absolute shit. horrible. If i stumbled upon this and started reading it, i would have stopped before i got down to this little Authors Note. So, if anyone actually gets to reading this, well done you. You deserve a gold star. Hoo fucking ray. _

_Don't flame. No one likes flamers. _


End file.
